


Knight in Shining Armor

by SherlockedCumbercookie



Series: Kidlock Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, John Saves The Day, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, M/M, Mocking, sally and philip are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCumbercookie/pseuds/SherlockedCumbercookie
Summary: Sherlock is bullied.John steps in.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kidlock Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819483
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr:
> 
> John saves Sherlock from bullies

“Freak! That’s what you are, a freak!” Phillip Andersen screamed like ‘freak’ was his favorite word in the whole world to say. His face twisted in a grotesque, mocking grin, he towered over his victim, enjoying his position of power. Around him, his friends gathered, clapping Phillip on the back and throwing in a few rude jokes. 

Sherlock Holmes huddled on the ground, his hands held over his head in a defensive position. “Stop it! Go away, Andersen!” he cried, desperately blinking back the hot tears welling in his eyes. “Stop calling me that!” He was streaked with dirt, his nose bloodied from a punch, and his books and papers scattered all over the ground. He wanted very much to cry but he wasn’t about to let Andersen get joy out of his tears. Gathering himself together, he staggered to his feet and straightened himself to his full height (which wasn’t very tall because he was only seven). “Go pick on someone your own size!” 

Andersen smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Shut up, freak. No one’s asking you.” He lunged forward, placing two hands on Sherlock’s chest and shoving him backwards to the ground. Sally Donovan, Andersen’s sidekick, moved forward to give Sherlock a cruel kick to the side. 

Sherlock recoiled, crying out in pain. He was almost sure he heard his ribs crack. “Stop, please, stop!” Now, he was desperate. The tears finally fell, spilling down his cheeks, making tracks through the grime caked on his face. Bright, scarlet blood spilled down the front of his shirt, forever ruining the white fabric. 

“Not so smart now, are you, freak?” Donovan said and swung her fist, aiming for Sherlock’s nose. 

“Stop that!” 

Sherlock looked up to see a blur of a boy with golden blond hair rushing forward, stepping in between him and Donovan. Donovan was too surprised to yank back her fist and so the blond boy was sent flying, but he quickly regained his footing and lunged at Sally, pushing her back.

“Leave ‘im alone! He hasn’t done anything wrong! I’m gonna tell the teacher, I will!” the blond boy screamed, curling his small hands into fists. “You’re all going to get de…. detention.” This last part took him some time to get out. 

Sherlock stared at the golden-haired boy, frozen with awe. This brave, wonderful boy who had stepped in for him, a freak and someone no one liked. 

Andersen, Donovan, and the others exchanged glances. None of them looked too eager to get detention. “Awww… he’s no fun anyway,” Andersen said after a moment and shot a glare at Sherlock. “We’re going to get you sometime, freak, and we’re going to make you sorry for every time you act smart in class. Come on Sally, come on guys. Let’s get outta here before the little brat decides to call the principal.” 

“You’d better,” the golden-haired boy said, stamping his foot for extra measure. He did not look very frightening; he was much smaller than the bullies. But he held his ground, slate blue eyes squinted with concentration and tiny hands clenched into fists. “Scram.”

With a few more rude jokes and laughs directed at Sherlock, the bullies wandered off, talking amongst themselves. The golden-haired boy stayed where he was until the group was far away. Then, he turned to Sherlock. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, holding out a hand. 

Sherlock pushed his sweaty curls out of his eyes and, without hesitation, took the offered hand. “I’m fine,” he replied, then looked down at his blood-drenched shirt. 

“Here, have my hanky,” the other boy said and handed Sherlock a polka-dotted piece of fabric. “We should get ice for your nose. It doesn’t look good.” He smiled just then, and Sherlock felt warm all over. The boy didn’t look at him with contempt and hate; rather, with a curious sort of friendly. He also had a very nice smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. “By the way, I’m John Watson.”

Sherlock returned the smile, unable to keep back the grin spreading over his features. John just made him want to smile. “Sherlock Holmes. And…. thanks for saving me… even though I had it handled.”

John raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Offering his hand again, he said, “Let’s go before those bullies decide to come back and finish what they started. We’ll get some ice. I’ve got money for the soda machine if you’d like some.” 

Sherlock slipped his hand into John’s warm grasp. “I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”


End file.
